stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain's View
| name = Captain's View | image = Baldwintitle1.jpg | season = 1 | ep_num = 5 | code = 5 | writer = | originaldate = 1999 | stardate = 51722.9 | year = 2374-2375 | prev = Time's Eagle | next = }} Aboard the starship ''Nimitz'', a young lieutenant takes command with the support of her peers. Memorable Quotes :"Fix the plasma leak first and try to get warp engines back online. I don't want to be stranded out here. And unless anyone made it off the bridge, it looks like I'm in charge. Report all updates to me until further notice." ::— Andrea Riffin takes charge of Nimitz :"I'm Captain Patrick Ingrum, . What seems to be the problem here." :"We're venting plasma heavily. Our warp drive is shot." :"I think we could figure that out looking out our windows. We brought the necessary equipment to fix the plasma leaks." ::— Patrick Ingrum and Andrea Riffin, discussing battle damage :"Hey Patrick – or should I say 'sir'." :"For you Katy, Patrick is fine. How have you been," :"Well, you know: shoot a few Jem'Hadar, try to repair the damage, shoot some more. Our last foray got us in a major ambush. I think most of the other ships in our fleet were either destroyed or managed to retreat. We probably would have been toast as well if our ship weren't as sturdy." :"We've been on a few excursions against the Dominion as well. We just caught them trying to disrupt a 20th century football game." :"How did you do?" :"We shut them out." ::— Katy Cassoday and Patrick Ingrum, talking about battle action. :"Basically, Reinette, it's down to this: When it's absolutely time to step up, not everyone answers the call. Not only does Andrea Riffin have the capability to stand up and take command, but she has a crew that accepts her leadership." :"Kinda like you and ''Baldwin, or Jenna and Ottawa." :"''Yeah, but in those cases, we had the semi-luxury of hand-picking our crew. Andrea has a crew that she can work with essentially picked out for her." :"You're right, Rich. If you think she has the capability of taking command, you should recommend her to Starfleet." ::— Patrick Ingrum and Reinette Hernandez, about making Nimitz Andrea's ship. :"How's your first week of command?" :"It's going all right. I've heard that sometimes when a new captain takes over a ship with most of her crew intact, the new captain occasionally receives a little resentment. I'm a little surprised that hasn't happened." :"I know what you're talking about. I noticed that when you took charge, the crew accepted your leadership. In fact, Katy thought you would be good in command — she had you picked out as a first officer, though." :"She told me that. I thought, what the heck — she was the next one behind me, I put her in that first officer's chair." ::— Patrick Ingrum and Andrea Riffin References Cassoday, Katy; Curtis, Lindsay; DeSoto, Robert Ingrum, Patrick; multi-vector assult mode; ; ; Riffin, Andrea Background * From Baldwin s perspective, the first act of this story occurs immediately after the events of Time's Eagle * The Dominion invasion of Betazed from is mentioned. * The and her crew are introduced. * This is the last story in 's first "season" Links Captain's View Full text of the story, on the author's website. Episode 05